


Anapnoí

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GOGOGO, M/M, jiyongie is a merman, kang daesung is like youngbaebae's friend, merman au!, seunghyunnie is his older brother kind of figure, seungri's just jiyongie's best merman friend?, youngbaebae is just your normal music loving dork at school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read the tags. It's all explained there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Youngbae didn't know how it could be so humid even with the grey clouds covering the sun. But it was. And it was killing him. He had brought his swimming necessities in a sports bag he always carried when he went to swimming practices in school. Before he left, his mom caught him. "What?' he said, when his mom rubbed something behind his ears. She smiled, warmly, her wrinkles creasing. "It's good luck." she said and then gently pushed him out. "Careful, out there, okay?" 

   "Okay!" Youngbae said and turned to the town. Their house was connected to a small, but full of unique things, town. Up ahead the town was a beach named Rocky Stone. Named after its big boulder rocks scattered around the beach. Youngbae came here lots of times and even found his own hideout near the caves if he went more up the beach. It was small but you could clearly drown in the sounds of the waves. 

   "Hey, you want a peach?" a fruit vendor seller called. He was someone Youngbae knew well since he always-really, without missing a single Friday morning-gave his family bags of peaches. It became their personal favorite fruit. Youngbae smiled and went over to him, exchanging a half-hug. "Thank you, sir." he said, taking it. 

   "No need to pay me," the man pushed his hand away. "I don't need it. All you need is to be the sun you are now." he smiled and Youngbae ducked his head, embarrassed. 

   "Please be the sky to us, sir." Youngbae said and they shared a laugh. He left with a wave of his arm and continued his way to the beach. He greeted a few people on the way before coming to the wooden stairs to the beach side. He took off his flip flops and held them as he felt sand bite into his skin, walking down. The warm wind blew his clothes and he finally felt his feet sink into the sand before finding a nice, dry place to hide his belongings.

   There wasn't anyone in this windy and somber weather-and that was awesome. He took off his shirt, stuffing it through his bag and did the same with his pants, leaving him in his swimming trunks. Then he spread is arms out, feeling the wind moving his hair across his face. Then he ran toward the sea, feeling his excitement buzz until he threw himself in the water, the water hitting his skin. It stung but he loved it. He began to giggle and swam to the deeper side. His arms rhythmically moved him as he kept his head up. His hair was already wet and dripping so he dunked his head, opening his eyes before sticking his goggles on. He moved his arms in front of him, his eyes adjusting to the dark light of the water. He couldn't go scuba diving since he didn't bring his snorkel so he could only hold his breath and watch the outline of the coral reefs in the distance. He could see small tiny things moving and he swam up, emerging from the water with a gasp of breath.  

   He kept moving his legs to keep him floating and he breathed in the smell. God, he loved this. He swam to the sand, crawling when he could feel the sand beneath his feet. He came up and shook his head, spraying water and looked back, letting a smile hang on his lips. He loved the sea. No matter what weather, the sea was his life and world. Singing too. But whenever he felt like floating, it was the sea. If he felt like reaching the sky, it was singing. But of course, he could do both. Here, at this beach. 

   Youngbae walked to his little hideout, making sure to bring his belongings. His goggles hung from his neck as he walked, feeling the wind dry his skin into a salty, smell of sea. The sand was coating his feet and he dig his feet deeper into the sand. He came to rock formations, craning his neck to gaze at the tall eroded rocks. He always wanted to try climbing one. He just wasn't sure if he could do it. He came to a cave and peered in before going inside and finding a dry spot to leave his bag. He searched through it, still wondering if he bought his snorkel. Maybe he did. And, yup, he did. He pulled his goggles off and wore his snorkel. And then he hit the waters. He picked up a small, tiny crab, watching it wave its claw, disturbed and Youngbae set it gently down, watching is skitter in the sand before Youngbae ran in. The water was warm against his skin and he breathed into the snorkel, swimming deeper. He could see the reed and the rock towers below the water, grazing his fingertips against the wet rock before kicking his feet harder to the reefs. 

   And then, gods behold, he was here. The fish swam away in his presence but he didn't care. He was so fascinated. He touched the corals, feeling the bubbled hard rock. He saw all sorts of fish, even a turtle in the distance. Until, something pulled his ankle. He lost his breathing and something snatched his snorkel away. He yelled, water rushing into his mouth and he fought, his heart thudding his chest.  _What is it? What is it?_ He kept screaming, fighting the pull until his chest was screaming for air. He couldn't hold his breath...

   Youngbae finally gave up, feeling strength slip away and he opened his eyes, arm reached out to the light, sinking deeper until his lost consciousness. 

 

   Something touched him and Youngbae opened his eyes. He was still in the water, his eyesight blurred by the water. Hands were pulling him towards light and he felt relieved. He closed his eyes and faded out. He came back again when something slapped his skin, and coldness bit into his skin. He coughed, and sat up, spitting water out, his body racking. He took breaths of the air, thankful and he grabbed the sand under his fingers. He was gasping and he was back at the beach. He opened his eyes and saw eyes staring into his and he flinched, surprised and he sat up, his head hitting head. 

   "Augh!" Youngbae cried, holding it, hissing in pain. "Gods, I'm so...sorry." he said and took a look at his rescuer. He saw a tail first. There were scales, the color of the sunset and then fading upwards into a light shade of blue like the upcoming blue of night until it turned into a sky blue color and he saw a curious face. "Oh...my god." he breathed, not moving. 

   There beside him was a fucking merman. Not a mermaid-she didn't have boobs. Nope, it was a guy. A beautiful one at it. Youngbae gaped. The merman cocked his head, eyes honest light brown, hair white as the moon, skin pale. "You okay?" he asked, concern lining his face. 

   "Wha-you-you're a...merman and you can speak my tongue and what the actual fuck is going on?" Youngbae babbled. "Like, I mean, yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me but...you're a fucking merman." he whispered. 

   The merman smiled slowly, now amused and he began to giggle. It sounded like the twinkling of bells in Youngbae's ears. He noticed how his eyelid was slightly pink and how his lips were the kind he liked on a girl-slightly pouty and he had a small mark beneath his right eye. Youngbae watched him watch him and he held a hand up, freezing it when the merman looked at it before looking at him again. Taking it as a yes, Youngbae reached out and touched his cheek. The merman flinched a little and Youngbae took his hand back. 

   Youngbae noticed the cuts on his arm and waist, and noticed how the scales were disappearing when it met skin. "You're hurt." he said and the merman looked at it. 

   "Oh, it's nothing. It's what I always get when other sirens try to kill you." the merman replied. "Are you okay?" he said. "I know you're shocked." he said, looking a little apologetic. 

   "Yeah, I'm really shocked. Can I just-" Youngbae looked away, covering his eyes, and then thought  _He's not real, he's not real. There's no merman. Nope. Okay. Breathe. One. Two._ He looked again and he still saw the merman. "Oh god. You're real." he said. 

   The merman laughed. "What an interesting human." he saidand he heaved himself on a rock, his body sliding over it smoothly, and he watched Youngbae. "I'm Jiyong. You?"

    _The merman has a fucking Korean name. What the actual heck._ "I'm Youngbae." Youngbae said, pushing the blonde bangs out his eyes. 

   "I'm glad you're okay, at least. You got dragged by sirens. Not a good idea to start swimming close to their territory, you know." Jiyong said. 

   "Thank you. For saving me." Youngbae said. "Are you really a merman?" he asked, just to make sure. 

   Jiyong smiled knowingly. With slim fingers, he picked a scale off his tail, the one fading into blue, its tip pink. "Does this help?" he held it out and Youngbae took it, his fingers brushing with his. It was the size of the dip of his palm and felt a little lighter than he expected. It was a pretty thing and he smoothed his fingers over the surface. "It's...beautiful." he said. He looked at Jiyong who was smiling brightly at him. "And...you're not a mermaid...but you're pretty too." Youngbae said.

   "I see you a lot here." Jiyong said, his face...turning red. How cute. He was even changing the subject. "And you have a nice voice." He shyly added. 

   Youngbae felt his face heat up. "God, you've even heard me sing?" he said. "Oh, god." he said. 

   Jiyong laughed behind his hand. "You have a voice my sister would love." he said. "A clear and soulful voice." he said. 

   Youngbae smiled, feeling shy. "Thanks...I guess."

   Jiyong hummed. "You can keep it." he said. And Youngbae held the scale. "Try leaving it in the water at night." He said. 

   "In the water?" Youngbae asked. 

   Jiyong nodded and took it from his hand, holding it up. "It's gonna be all sparkly." he said and then placed it in his palm. 

   "I wish I could give you something." Youngbae said. "I just met you, I said some pretty bad things, and you're really beautiful, and I don't know, I think I like you." Youngbae blabbered on. 

   Jiyong giggled. "You know," he scratched the rocks his nails bluntly. "You're the first human I've actually talked to." he said. 

   Youngbae watched him more closely. The way his fins were hugging the colors of his tail, the way his waist curved in, the way his shoulder were small. The cuts looked nasty but...Jiyong still had his head bowed. Gods, he was beautiful. "Well, you're the first merman I've talked to." Youngbae quietly said. 

   Jiyong looked at him. He smiled, and Youngbae chuckled. Jiyong looked to the sea and he smiled back at Youngbae. "I have to go." he said and Youngbae felt disappointment. "Try not to get too close to the reefs here. Sirens will pull you and drown you." Jiyong slid off the rock. He winced when his cut touched the sand and Youngbae got up. 

   "May I?" Youngbae asked. Jiyong looked at him. He carefully picked Jiyong up, his hand touched Jiyong's back and tail. It felt slippery and the scales felt bumpy. Jiyong suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck and he felt lips on his own. Youngbae stopped walking and the waves licked at his feet. His lips were cold and smooth, wet and moist. Youngbae didn't know what to do. All he could think was how much he loved the merman. Yeah, he just met him...but...

   Jiyong pulled his lips back and held his face, still in his arms. "I've liked you before you met me, Youngbae." he said. And then with a final caress of his cheek, he jumped into the water and the last thing Youngbae saw was his tail disappearing into the waves. The sunset was peeking over the horizon and Youngbae was still standing, Jiyong's words still echoing in his head. 

* * *

   Youngbae came home after the sunset went fully down. His family welcomed him, concerned of the marks on his wrist and ankles. He brushed them off, telling them his feet caught on seaweed. Jiyong's scale was in his pocket and he was holding it. He ate dinner and took a warm long shower before laying on bed upstairs. His room was small, his bed taking most of the space, his desk in the corner between the window walls. He could really see the town and beach where he was. 

    _Try leaving it in the water at night. It's gonna be all sparkly._

   Youngbae got up from his position and went into his bathroom, pulling out a green ceramic bowl filled with water. He laid it on his desk, on top of his Biology book, and placed it in the water. He watched, anticipating and he open his mouth in fascination. Suddenly, light pour out from the scale, lighting the dark room with pink and blue colors. It was stunningly beautiful and he looked around his room, watching the colors shine. He was right-it did sparkle. The water around it even glowed and Youngbae watched it before bringing the bowl to his nightstand where he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

   He smiled and remembered Jiyong's face. His honest brown eyes, his pink lips, his small nose, his tail the color of sunset. His white hair, dripping and wet. And then the cold press of his lips against his. He smelled salty. Just like-

    _The sea._

 

_The sea is my earth._

_The voice is my sky._

_The water is my friend._

_My voice is who I am._

_**I've liked you before you met me, Youngbae.**   
_

 


	2. Chapter 2

    _"Don't get yourself in his business."_

Jiyong remembered Seunghyun's words of warning when he dived deeper to the boy. When the siren's claws sliced his skin, he let it echo in his head, but with a strong swap of his tail, he fought the sirens, escaping with the boy. He escaped with cuts and wounds but it'd heal. Only the sirens swam after them, his blood visible in the blue water. Jiyong swam harder, his tail sending the water into a strong current, before coming up in the surface. Jiyong held the boy, a hand on his cheek, panic filling his chest, making his throat tighten. Jiyong opened the boy's mouth and kissed him, pumping air into his lungs like the humans did. There was a faint heartbeat, and the boy was still out cold. Jiyong pulled the boy to the beach, dragging him into the sand and slapped his face.

   Finally, the boy coughed up water, his body turning as he spat water out of his lungs. Relief flooded Jiyong and he looked at him closely, searching for any wounds. He was gasping now and his eyes were no gaining focus. Jiyong peered closely at him and then the boy blinked at him, focus sharp. He suddenly, sat up, and their heads knocked on each other painfully. Jiyong fell over, holding his forehead, quietly writhing in short-lasting pain. 

   "Gods, I'm so...sorry," the boy's speech trailed off and Jiyong looked at him, waiting for him to go on. He looked plain speechless, eyes on his tail. "Oh..my god." he said, the words breathy with amazement and Jiyong let a small smile on his face. 

   "You okay?" Jiyong asked, feeling a tad bit concerned. 

    "Wha-you-you're a...merman and you can speak my tongue and what the actual fuck is going on?" The words spilled out out his mouth, eyes wide, mouth open. "Like, I mean, yes I'm fine, thank you for saving me but...you're fucking merman." he whispered the last part. 

   Jiyong found his reaction, oh, so funny and he began to smile, giggling behind his hand. Gosh, this was really funny. Would all humans react like this? He was giggling softly when he noticed the boy's mesmerized stare. Jiyong felt his heartbeat and he noticed how his hands came up, almost to touch him and Jiyong looked it at it, then at him. The hand slowly touched his skin and Jiyong flinched at how warm it was. His hand retracted fast and there was a small silence. 

   "You're hurt." the boy said and Jiyong looked at his arms and waist. Sure enough, he was, and they were painful. But they'd heal. 

   "Oh, it's nothing. It's what I always get when other sirens try to kill you." Jiyong answered. "Are you okay? I know you're shocked." Jiyong said, feeling a little sorry. 

   "Yeah, I'm really shocked. Can I just-" The boy suddenly looked away and Jiyong watched in amusement. The boy looked again. "Oh, god, you're real." Youngbae said. 

   Jiyong let out a loud laugh and covered his mouth. "What an interesting human." he said and he heaved himself on a rock. "I'm Jiyong. You?"  _I finally, finally, get your name._

   "I'm Youngbae." He looked a little cynical. 

   Jiyong fiddled with his fingernails. "I'm glad you're okay, at least. You got dragged by sirens. Not a good idea to start swimming close to their territory, you know."  _You're handsome._

   "Thank you for saving me. Are you really a merman?" He asked. 

   Jiyong smiled. He picked off a scale off his tail and held it out. "Does this help?" Youngbae took it and Jiyong felt their fingers touch. Gosh, he was so warm. Jiyong smiled as Youngbae began to ogle at it. He looked so cute and handsome, Jiyong felt like he was in love. Well, he is in love, actually. For a long time. 

   "It's beautiful," Youngbae breathed. He looked at Jiyong. "And...you're not a mermaid," he smiled. "But you're pretty too."

   Jiyong felt his face flush at such look.  _Oh god, oh, god, oh, god. He...oh god._ Jiyong was mentally melting and his heart couldn't stop beating. "I see you a lot here. And you have a nice voice." he said, trying to change the subject. His face was really getting hot. 

   "God, you've even heard me sing? Oh god." he said, his turn to turn red. 

   Jiyong laughed behind his hand. "You have a voice my sister would love. A clear and soulful voice."

   Youngbae's smile was so adorable, Jiyong wanted to leap on him, and hold his cheeks. "Thanks, I guess." 

   Jiyong smiled and hummed a little. "You can keep it. Try leaving it in the water at night." he advised. 

   "In the water?" Youngbae looked a little confused and Jiyong only smiled knowingly. With a nod, he took the scale from his palm. "It's gonna be all sparkly."  _It's the only gift I have to you._ He placed into his palm and wanted to hold his hands. 

   "I wish I could give you something. I just met you, I said some pretty bad things, and you're really beautiful, and I don't know, I think I like you." Youngbae said, speaking fast. 

   Jiyong never felt so happy. "You know," Jiyong said, suddenly interested in the rock. "You're the first human I've talked to."

   "Well, you're the first merman I've talked to." Youngbae said, a little too quietly. 

   Jiyong heard the roars of the water hitting the beach. He stared at Youngbae and really wanted to kiss him. He could tell him now. How much he'd been watching, how much he wanted to talk to him and be friends. But Seunghyun was right. How could a merman ever be friends with humans? Jiyong smiled, hiding his sadness. He glanced at the sea, and saw Seunghyun in the distance, watching. "I have to go." Jiyong said. "Try not to get too close the reefs here. Sirens will pull you and drown you." Jiyong pushed himself off the rock and onto the sand where it bit his wounds. Jiyong winced, letting a hiss through his teeth. 

   "May I?" Youngbae asked. Jiyong looked up at him and suddenly, Youngbae picked him up into his arms and Jiyong wrapped his arms around his neck. His hand felt so warm against his skin and he felt like the sun's ray was along his back. God, it felt so good. Youngbae was walking towards the water and Jiyong licked his lips, taking his chances. He looked at Youngbae and with a hand on his cheek, he kissed him. Youngbae froze. Jiyong pulled back, and held his face. Caressing his cheek, he stared into his eyes. "I've liked you before you met me, Youngbae." Jiyong whispered, feeling the wind rustle his hair. 

   Jiyong didn't want to, but he finally leaped into the waters, out of his arms, leaving his skin cold and absent of the warmth. He dived into the ocean, feeling tears prickle his eyes. Gods, he loved him so, so much. He was just so glad, Youngbae felt the same. 

   Jiyong was cringing when Seunghyun swam up to him, expression hard. "I-" he was about to explain but Seunghyun only grabbed by the arm and pulled him closer to him. Jiyong was surprised and Seunghyun was embracing him, tightly. "Hyung?" Jiyong said, confused. "What-"

   "You're hurt." Seunghyun grabbed him and looked at his nasty wounds. "Who did this to you?" he demanded. 

   "It wasn't Youngbae!" Jiyong said, quickly. "No, really, it wasn't." He said, when Seunghyun gave him a look. "It was the sirens." Jiyong said. "He was swimming towards the reefs where the sirens were and he got dragged. I saved him...but I got these-" Jiyong raised an arm. 

   Seunghyun took it, inspecting the wound, before he sighed. "Jiyong-" he began but Jiyong shook his head. 

   "I know what you're going to say, hyung. I love him and...I don't know what to do anymore. You know that already. Seungri knows. Dami knows. You know. You've always knew." Jiyong said. "I just...don't know what to do anymore."

   Seunghyun looked at him, passively. "Alright," he said, quietly. "Alright."

* * *

 

   Jiyong was lying on the stone, watching Dami fiddle with the ring. 

    _You're really beautiful._

   Jiyong burrowed his head into his arms, thinking about Youngbae. What would he be doing right now? Did he really love him? Jiyong had all sorts of questions and all he could think was Youngbae. If he thought about it, Youngbae had grown considerably a lot. Before he'd be the small child with his cresecnt eye smiles and his grin. He still did now, but he was...mature. He would be chubby but now, he had a defined jawline, sharp features, full lips, just...Youngbae.  

   Jiyong really, really thought Youngbae was handsome. He really, really loved him. 

   Jiyong sighed. "Noona?" he asked. 

   "Yeah?" Dami asked. 

   "I might like someone." Jiyong said, watching an eel swim around him. He held his arm up and the eel snaked around it. 

   Dami dropped the ring into the net pouch. She looked at Jiyong. "You mean that human you've been watching?"

   Jiyong nodded. "Yeah."

   "Jiyong, he's human." Dami said. 

   Jiyong shrugged. "Didn't stop Rosabella." he said. 

   Dami opened her mouth but then stopped herself before she sighed. She didn't have anything to say to her ex mermaid friend who was rumored to turn human after she fell in love with a fisherman twenty years ago. "You should still be careful, okay?" Dami said. "I don't approve but...I can't stop my little brother's love." 

   "Seunghyun-hyung said that too." Jiyong muttered. 

   "Of course he would. He's...been with you for a long time." Dami said. "What did Seungri say?"

   Jiyong shrugged. "He went all yes for it."

   "Typical Seungri." Dami said. 

   Jiyong had to smile. "Yeah." 

   "Be careful, okay, Jiyong?" Dami said, swimming to him. She hugged him close and Jiyong rested his head on her shoulder. "You're the only sibling I have and I don't want you getting caught by fishermans." 

   "I know." Jiyong said. 

   Dami held his face with her hands and began to playfully press his cheeks together. "You're so adorable." she said. 

   Jiyong made a face and she laughed. Jiyong laughed too and in the water, their tails were shining. 

 

    _Young Jiyong was swimming with Seunghyun, one year older, hand in hand, as they sped through the obstacles together. Jiyong would giggle loudly and Seunghyun would laugh alone with him. That time, Jiyong spent his years with Seunghyun who always showed him many things, warning him of fishermen's and all humans. "They'll skin you for decoration."_

_Seunghyun was busy and Jiyong was swimming along surface, his fingers brushing across the glinting surface. He loved how the water was sparkly and flowing through his fingers. He let his head bobble and breathed in the clear air. He saw the horizon disappearing into the many miles of water behind and when he looked ahead, there was a beach in the distance. Someone was playing there alone and when Jiyong squinted, it was a small boy._

_Curious, Jiyong dove back into the water, pushing his tail against the water, swimming towards the beach. Seunghyun's warning was dull in his ears as he swam closer and closer. He hid against the nearest rock, head coming up, eyes wide as he watched a small boy run in the sand. He was maybe his age, and was clearly a human boy. But he had the brightest smile Jiyong had ever seen. His eyes disappeared into small, cute slits and his white teeth was showing. He had cute smile lines, his cheeks back. It really reminded him of the sun._ His smile just like the sun.  _Jiyong thought._

_He never saw a human before and if this was a human, gosh, he was beautiful. He thought his older sister was pretty but really...this boy...had a smile. His hair was wet and came in thick, wet strands of black. He was running, kicking up sand, and splashing water all by himself. He was alone yet, he was having so much fun, when he laughed, he tripped and fell right onto the sand. Jiyong gasped, wondering if he was okay, until the boy just got up, and began to run around around, fine and fresh. Jiyong let out the breath of concern and he let himself relax against the rock._

_He watched him like that until the boy left with two adults and wanted to know his name. Only he remembered what Seunghyun said and refrained himself from talking to him. So all he do was watch._

_Before he knew it, he'd been watching him. Sometimes, he'd feel happy just watching that smile. Others, he felt lonely. The boy looked friendly and he really wanted to be friends...but Seunghyun always warned him not to._

_When he got older, Seungri had introduced him to many mermaids and yet, Jiyong wasn't really interested. He watched the boy grow, slowly, and even though he was so near, he was always far. He didn't know he really loved him until he met him._


End file.
